Surprises
by Jaldara
Summary: Faith is disappointed with the surprises Robin promised her. but is there someone else who could still have a surprise in store for her.


The gang and the rest of the slayers looked down into the crater that was once Sunnydale, between them they nursed each others wounds and debated over their next move.

Buffy's cell phone rang loudly echoing through the vast open space around them. "Angel."

"Buffy, you made it."

"Yeah… some of the others weren't so lucky." She looked around the many eyes now focused on her.

"And Faith?"

Buffy looked to Faith, locking eyes with the redeemed slayer, she smiled. "Yeah she's here, really came through for all of us."

Faith smiled back, nodded her thanks and headed back to the bus to check on Robin.

"Listen Angel, we got a lot of injuries here and now nowhere to go, we could do with a place to crash a while… I was hoping…"

Angel cut her short "Sure I'll send the guys out for some medical supplies. And Buffy you did great."

"We all did." She corrected him, and hung up. Turning to face the few left outside the bus. She glanced over them quickly "we best get moving."

Buffy walked passed them grabbing Giles by the arm as she walked back to the bus she told him they would stay with Angel until they were all well enough to be reassigned to new watchers.

"I guess I'll be driving then." Giles removed his glasses wiping them on the dusty cloth from his pocket as Buffy and Faith moved Robin from behind the wheel, laying him over one of the seats.

"Get some rest." Faith touched his shoulder as she put a jacket over him. Then took a seat at the front of the bus next to Buffy.

"You ok B?"

Buffy stopped staring out the window "Sure F… and thanks."

"For what?"

"You really came through back there, I didn't think we were gonna make it. Especially when I went down and you stepped up. You led them to victory."

"That's my job, anyway think we owe the victory there to blondie, he's the one saved us all. I just did my part."

"All the same; thanks." Buffy looked out the window as the tears welled in her eyes for Spike.

"Anytime B, you know that." An uncomfortable silence rose between them. "How is it?" Faith pointed to the wound in Buffy's side.

"I'll live, slayer healing n all that."

"Where we headed anyway?"

"Angel's. He's gonna let us stay there while we heal and rest up. Giles and Wesley are gonna work on getting the girls placed with new watchers, maybe get a new council up and running."

"Cool, how is soul boy? Since you sent him packing."

"Fine I guess, you never can tell with him though."

"Yeah, that forehead of his never seems to move." They both chuckled at the thought "Tell ya what though B, I'm looking forward to a little bit of me time. Robin says he's gonna surprise me. Change my attitude of men, no more 'get some, get gone'. Whatever that means."

Buffy sniggered "Yeah right."

"Hey ya never know. I changed a lot lately and for the better, might not be so hard." Faith paused "settling down."

"This I can't wait to see, now lift up for an injured slayer." Buffy moved Faith's arm resting her head on her shoulder. Faith inhaled deeply, letting out a long low sigh "This ok F?"

"Sure is B." A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

It wasn't long before the entire bus fell asleep, laying over one another, using shoulders and laps as pillows on their long journey to LA.

Angel stood waiting at the door for them to arrive. "Buffy, Faith." He stepped toward them, taking his hands from his pockets he smiled.

"Angel." Faith nudged him as she walked passed. Buffy stood still and smiled.

"Where're the others?"

"Waiting in the bus round back." Buffy walked passed into the building.

Angel followed. "I thought you'd all be hungry so I ordered pizza, might be a bit cold now they've been here an hour or so."

Faith grabbed a slice "And?" She said as she inhaled the pizza in one bite. "I better go fetch the others, before I eat all these myself." She grabbed another slice on her way out.

"This is really good of you."

"Least I can do Buffy, seen as you wouldn't let me stay and help back there." Buffy shot him a glare.

"How are you holding up?" He knew he had said the wrong thing.

"I'm just exhausted, sore, could do with a bath and an early night, but I'll be better tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, it's all over… for now."

Faith returned supporting Robin with the help of Giles, everyone else supporting each other following them. "Hey Angel got any of those medical supplies. We still got a couple peeps needing patching up over here."

"Gunn and Wesley should be back soon, but there's some alcohol and bandages on the side over there. Buffy started to walk over to help them. Angel stopped her "You eat… I'll help Faith and the others."

The three weeks after they had first arrived seemed to fly by. All the potentials had made full recoveries and were bickering amongst themselves about who was the best. Willow and Kennedy spent most of their time alone in their room. Giles and Wesley put aside their differences and got on with the task of training and re-homing the potentials with new watchers to guide them and give them a chance to become stronger, better slayers. Gunn and Xander amused themselves in the many bars and strip clubs throughout LA.

Robin got himself, with the help of Faith, back to full health and did as he promised; taking her out and showing her a more cultured side of life. Buffy and Dawn spent their time as sisters should and shopped through most of LA's department stores. Buffy let Dawn train with her knowing that it would be easier for her to let go when the time came for Dawn to move on, so she wouldn't have to worry about her safety.

Faith knocked on Robin's bedroom door as she opened it. He spun around quickly trying to hide the open case on the bed. "What's going on?" Faith looked puzzled.

"I'm moving out." Robin continued folding the shirts Wesley had given him. As Faith moved closer to the bed he turned to face her "Faith did you hear me? I'm moving out."

"Yeah."

"'Yeah'? Don't you have anything to say?"

"Not really. What do you want me to say?"

"Well I don't know Faith, maybe you might wonder why?"

"Ok. Why?"

Robin sighed "This was fine, when we needed it Faith but we gotta move on." Faith stared at him "I need my own space, away from all this slayer, demon and vampire stuff. You could do with the distance too."

"Whoa there, we been out on a few dates and you're getting all u-haul van man on me." Faith put up her hands in protest.

"I didn't mean for you too be little Faith housewife just… well this apartments got two rooms, I just thought you might appreciate some time away from all this slayer stuff."

"News flash for ya; I am the 'slayer stuff'. It is me. It's my life."

"No it's not. You're more than that Faith. Deep down you don't want this to be all your life is."

Faith stepped back astonished "So we go out to eat, catch a movie, fuck and you think you got me all figured out? News for you Ace; you don't. And the way you're talking? Probably never will."

"Well maybe I'm wrong." he zipped up the case and walked to the door. "But I'm not gonna argue with you Faith. That'd be like banging my head against a brick wall. The offers there if you change your mind though. I left a note with the address on the dresser there for you, and you've got my cell."

"Yup." Faith took the note off the dresser, stuffing it in her back pocket. "So we still on for tonight?"

"Tonight?" Robin put the case down on the floor.

"Yeah you said you had something special planned for us."

"Oh I forgot. Sorry. What with moving into the apartment it slipped my mind."

"No biggie." Faith couldn't help the disappointed look on her face. Even though she had been trying to figure out a way to cancel the date.

Robin walked toward her taking her hands in his "I can be done in an hour or so, we can do something then?"

"Nah it's cool. I could do with a catch up with B anyway." Robin had been romantic, considerate with her. The perfect gentlemen. Showing her that there was more to a guy than fucking and drinking. But she knew deep down that she really didn't care that he was leaving, and she didn't care if she never saw him again. She missed clubbing, getting drunk, flirting and most of all she missed the no strings sex.

"You sure?"

"Yeah we're good. You get moved in, enjoy your 'normal life'."

"That sounded like a 'have a nice life'. I'm never going to see you again, am I?"

"Look…" Faith pulled her hands away and took a step back "This thing… me and you… it's never gonna work full time… it's not you…"

"Ah the 'it's not you it's me' speech." He walked back to the door picking up his case "Tell ya what; save it for someone else. Let's call this what it is."

"What's that?"

"A break up."

Faith sighed as she took a step toward him "I'm just not that girl."

"Hey I tried, you tried; we had fun. But I have to move on." He closed the gap between them "Take care of yourself slayer." Then he kissed her lightly on the cheek as he left.

Faith spent more of her time with Buffy and Dawn, enjoying the little free time they had left before Giles finalised their move to another hellmouth state. Dawn had long since retired herself off to bed, the eighteen hour movie marathon, take-away pizza and junk food taking its toll on her stamina.

"Another movie?" Buffy pushed herself up from the floor.

"Sure. I'm not sleepy yet and I'm kinda comfy here on the couch." Faith stretched her legs over the arm rest.

"Not to comfy I hope, cos now Dawnies gone, I'm on the sofa with ya. The floor's killing my ass and shoulders."

Faith smirked "Do ya a deal; you get the movie on, I'll get us drinks and I'll give you a massage."

Buffy rolled her shoulders "Sounds good."

Faith got the drinks from the fridge while Buffy chose 'The Chronicles of Riddick' from the unwatched movie pile.

"Where d'ya want me?"

"Between my legs would be good." Faith smirked. Receiving a playful punch for her cheek.

"F."

"No I'm serious." She made a space between her legs "I can still watch from this angle."

Buffy slowly positioned herself where Faith asked, shifting until she got comfy "This ok?"

"Perfect." The movie started.

Faith kneaded Buffy's shoulders gently "Geez B you're so tense."

"Yeah well apart from slaying, and there's not much of any relaxing going on, there's only one other thing that does it."

"What's that, cos I gotta tell ya there's only one thing I can think of and I don't think that's what you'd choose." Faith felt the heat rush through Buffy's body.

"Oh you don't… you don't know me so good then do ya F?"

"Well what d'ya know? You and me aren't so different after all."

"No were not." Buffy relaxed the more Faith moulded her hands over her shoulders "Anyway, least you're getting some!"

Faith laughed "You'd have thought so." She continued massaging, lightly brushing her thumbs over Buffy's neck, making her twitch. "What was that?"

"Nothing. It tickled."

Faith repeated the motion, smirking as Buffy twitched again "You gotta stop doing that F."

"Why?"

"Cos I asked you too."

Faith smirked "It's not tickly is it?" she did it again.

"No, now please stop."

"Ok." Faith continued massaging her shoulders.

"So what's the story with you and Robin?"

"No story. We broke up."

Buffy turned slightly enough to see Faith "Why?"

"Just not working for me, we did the whole dating thing, he tried to show me that men aren't all the same. But you know what I realised?"

"What?"

"I like dating, but I like to just get down and dirty sometimes too."

"So you guys never…?"

"Not since Sunnydale."

"Wow. That must be some kinda record."

"For me, yeah it is."

Buffy turned back facing the TV "You must be pretty wound up."

"Just a little. Christ even Wesley could look at me the wrong way and I'd jump him." They both laughed.

A wicked smile played over Buffy's face "I think it would only be fair then if I return the massage. Help loosen you up a little."

Faith swallowed hard, her thumbs lightly brushed over Buffy's neck again. The softness of her skin making her finger tips tingle, the flirting making her body heat rise. Buffy pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, giving Faith access to the whole of her neck and collar. Buffy leaned back more, pressing the bottom of her back into Faith groin, quietly she moaned as she felt the heat coming from the brunette.

Faith lightly traced invisible lines over the blonde's collar and lower onto her chest dipping her fingers delicately into her cleavage. Making her press back harder into her, making soft noises escape her mouth, which were usually inaudible to most humans. Their breathing in unison becoming laboured as they teased each other.

"Faith." Buffy's voice was low and breathy.

"B." Faith gently whispered into her ear.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?"

Faith smirked "No what?" she traced her finger down into her cleavage allowing her little finger to brush over the blondes erect nipple. Buffy moaned out loudly.

Startling herself she quickly sat up.

"Sorry."

Buffy turned to face her and smiled "Don't be sorry F, it felt good."

They smiled to each other trying to figure out what had just happened.

"I think it's time I went to bed." Buffy moved slowly grabbing her used glass, she smiled "I'll see you later."

Faith finished her drink "Sure thing B,"

Buffy led on her bed watching the patterns the sun was making as it burst through the gap in the curtains. The warmth generated from Faith's touch gathered in regions far from her head. It was as she laid there alone, contemplating what to do about it, that she heard the vibrating of her cell phone on the nightstand. Reaching over she saw the message flashing was from Faith, a new warmth spread through her, smiling as she read it. SO HOW YA DOIN THERE BLONDIE? X she chuckled to herself, typed a reply and hit the send key before her brain engaged telling her what she had done.

GOT ME A BAD CASE OF THE HORNIES NOW THANKS TO YOU.

Her phone vibrated again ME? WHAT DID I DO?

Buffy smiled I CAN STILL FEEL YOUR FINGERS ON MY NECK, AND EVERWHERE ELSE YOU TOUCHED ME.

IS THAT RIGHT? DON'T YOU WISH YOU'D LET ME TOUCH MORE THEN?

MAYBE. SO IF YOU DON'T MIND I GOT SOMETHING I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF.

SEE YA LATER THEN B X ENJOY CURTESY OF MOI X

Buffy sat at the breakfast bar sipping the hot mug of coffee. A secretive smile lifting the corners of her mouth as Faith entered the room.

"Good sleep B?" she asked innocently as she poured herself a mug from the pot.

"The best F." she smiled to Faith as she took another sip "Thanks."

"My pleasure B."

Buffy disposed of her mug into the sink "Not yet, but it will be."

Dawn burst into the room "You two not been to bed yet?"

Faith spluttered coffee out through her nose, Buffy smirking as they looked at each other and then Dawn.

"One of us got a good night's sleep." Faith smirked

Buffy blushed, having to turn away from Dawn to hide her embarrassment.

"Another movie night tonight then?" Dawn asked.

Buffy looked to Faith "Sure why not, last night was so much fun."

"I'm game, gotta get me some more Jack though."

"Ooh shopping trip, I'm coming." Dawn clapped her hands excitedly.

"Come on then squirt. Want anything B?" Faith gave her a wink as they headed out.

"No thanks, I'm good."

Buffy and Faith shot gunned the sofa, leaving Dawn protesting on the floor. "Fair's, fair. I got the floor last night."

"Yeah well Faith was on the sofa last night too."

"Leave me out of this argument squirt, I get the floor next time."

"Yeah right, sure you won't."

"I will, cross my heart, scouts honour and all that."

Dawn pulled a face "Why can't I just sit in the gap there."

In unison they both stretched out their feet "That's foot room." Smiling Buffy said "you've got a fat ass anyway."

Dawn threw one of the floor cushions at her, which Faith caught, quickly stuffing it under her head "Thanks."

Eventually they settled down with no more protesting from Dawn to watch the movie. Half hour into it Dawn's cell beeped, and continued all through the movie. By the second movie Faith and Buffy were slowly losing their patience with her. "Come on squirt, we're trying to watch."

"Sorry but my friends wont stop, I told them I'm busy."

"Turn it off then. Or give it here I'll tell them." Buffy held her hand out for the phone.

Dawn quickly stood and moved to the other end of the room "Its ok, I'll deal with it." Then the phone rang.

Faith pushed the pause button "This could take a while, I'm getting another drink. You want one B?"

"Sure."

Dawn talked quietly, giggling to the person on the other end. She slowly moved into the other room.

Buffy and Faith listened intently trying to hear what or who she was talking too. "She got a boy?" Buffy quizzed Faith.

"How would I know?"

"She's defiantly talking to a guy."

"How d'ya know that, you psychic?"

"Listen to the way she's giggling, acting all coy and the fact she's gone bright red."

"Well you should know all bout that B, anyway who's to say it's a guy? She could be into girls." Faith looked from the corner of her eye, trying to gage Buffy's reaction.

"So what, maybe she does. I don't care so long as they treat her right and I get to approve them."

Faith smiled "You're such a mom."

Dawn came back into the room grabbing her jacket. "I gotta go guys, I gotta meet… someone. See ya later."

Buffy and Faith watched her whirlwind out of the room. "Definitely a someone."

They settled back down as Faith pressed play on the movie. Fifteen minutes into it the tension level in the room rose as they watched the couple on the screen started to make out. Faith shifted uncomfortably as the heated blood in her body coursed through her veins, flushing her skin, thoughts of the previous nights massage coming into her mind.

Faith took the opportunity to lay out and moved her position, propping her elbow on the cushion in the centre she sprawled her legs over the arm rest. Buffy couldn't concentrate on the movie, the curve of Faith's neck so close to her, the toned slim figure propped next to her smelling so sweet. All she wanted was to lay gentle soft kisses the full length of her counterpart. To taste her, feel how soft her naked skin would be under her. Slowly her hand moved toward the tempting skin of Faith's neck, lightly brushing it with the back of her fingers.

Softly, huskily Faith asked "You gonna give me a massage now?" She tilted her head back to see Buffy's face.

"No actually, I was thinking of doing this." Buffy leaned in close pressing her lips delicately to Faith's. Feeling them yield to her touch she pressed slightly harder, her tongue seeking access and deepening the kiss when granted. Slowly they pulled apart as both desperately needed air. Faith smirked "That's better than a massage."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Faith moved herself back into the sofa pulling Buffy legs down till the length of their bodies pressed close to one another. "I've been wanting to do this for years." She leaned in for another kiss, running her hand up under Buffy's t-shirt, lightly trailing her fingers over the smooth flesh. Buffy moaned at the gentle touch, shivers running through her as she placed her hands lightly on Faith's neck, drawing her closer in. Hands and fingers roamed over each others heated skin, their mouths nibbling and tasting the sensitive flesh. They revelled in the breathy moans and impassioned sighs, the heat rising to volcanic levels as they writhed against each other.

Faith's hand ran the length of Buffy's back, finding the bra strap hindering her explorations, and with a deft flick of her wrist the offending item came undone. Buffy pulled back just enough to breathlessly whisper into Faith's mouth "That's a little unfair."

"And your point is?" Faith took no time in pushing under the bra and finding an erect nipple to gently squeeze, causing Buffy to arch into her and moan loudly. Buffy scratched her nails down the length of Faith's back, pushing her hand into the back of her pants and squeezing the solid muscle beneath.

"Ah… B you're killing me." She groaned as she pressed herself into Buffy's hip and she began to slowly grind down into her. Buffy pulled back, looking her in the eye as she commanded "Bedroom.Now."

The sunshine broke through the gap in the curtains, the rays of light playing over the sheen of perspiration covering the naked bodies in the bed. Faith delicately played with Buffy's hair, as the smaller slayer spooned herself closer against her.

"I never thought that would happen."

"What would happen?" Buffy smirked

"That someone would surprise me." Faith replied as a gentle smile played over her face.

**Finis **

**Jx**


End file.
